


The right choice?

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's thoughts in the aftermath of David's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right choice?

“Is everybody o.k.?” I asked.

 

Maybe I really wanted to know if my family was alright, but I think that the real reason I asked this question, was to avoid answering it.

 

I was far from o.k. Sure we killed the monsters and saved Santa Carla, but looking at David now, I couldn’t see the monster, only a sad, beautiful dead boy. I’ve let him down. What right did I have to take his life? Of course he was a killer, but wasn’t I the same now?

 

 _He_ never wanted to kill _me_. He only _wanted_ me. He wanted me to be happy, well his sort of happiness, but that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters now. All is left of him now are memories and those memories are haunting me.

 

I know that first I was meant to be Star’s first kill, but at some point his vision of me had changed. Maybe it was there, at the cliff where I’d challenged him to a fight. He had only laughed at me, but I’m sure he was impressed. Maybe it was in the cave when he played his little mind games. Somehow he stopped seeing me as food and started considering to make me like him. To make me his. He gave me his blood, his life.

The taste hit me hard and everything around me became surreal and foggy. Everything except his voice. That was crystal clear to me. Like a siren’s call inside my head.

 

He took me with them that night. Racing like madmen until every thought was gone from my mind and all I did was feel. My senses seemed so much sharper. I know now that they really were sharper. The vampire blood in my veins was already changing me.

And then the railroad bridge. I was scared, but nevertheless I followed him.

 

_“You are one of us Michael.”_

_  
_

I believed him.

 

Falling was terrifying. I thought that I would die, but I didn’t. Instead, I landed softly into his strong arms and he gently put me down.

 

From there on, my memory is selective. I don’t know how we got to the cave or why only the two of us. The first thing I do remember is the bed. I was lying on the bed, though floating would describe it better. He was sitting on the edge. He was smiling, not the self-satisfied smirk he gives everyone else, but really smiling.

 

And then there were his lips. He leaned over to me and kissed me and I could do nothing but respond. His hand entwined in my hair, pulling me closer. My breathing shallow and rapid. His hands roaming over my body. Giving myself to him, completely.

 

Now I could say that it was his vampire-charm or that I was still high on his blood and it’s all true, but I won’t say that, because had I wanted to leave, I could just stand up and walk away, or al least try to. I didn’t.

I could say that I didn’t know then that he was a vampire, but that is a lie. I knew who and what he was from the first moment I saw him. And when I felt his fangs sink into my skin, I screamed, but it wasn’t pain. It was ecstasy.

 

_“My blood is in your veins.”_

_  
_

_“So is mine.”_

 

It was never again like that first night. I was changing. My body and mind were messed up. The vampire inside fighting to take over, the human resisting. David knew that and it pissed him off that I just couldn’t accept what I was becoming. That I wasn’t accepting becoming like him, becoming _his_. We fought all the time and he was always trying to push me over the edge. To see how far I would go. I think he pushed me too far.

 

_“I tried to make you immortal.”_

_“You tried to make me a killer.”_

_“You _are_ a killer.”_

 

Was he right? I killed him, so maybe I really was a killer and he had seen the real me. Wanted to wake up the real me. Maybe he was lonely. Sure, he had the gang, but that weren’t real friends. Mere fledglings, minions. He wanted an equal. Someone like him, bound to him to stay with him forever. I couldn’t be that one.

 

Maybe I’m a coward.

 

All I know is…

 

I'm sorry.


End file.
